


"Yes Brother, I do"

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Loki never dies, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: alternate ending to Thor: the dark world. Loki's death is all it took for Thor to be able to admit his feelings for his brother.





	"Yes Brother, I do"

"I didn't do it for Father" Loki says as he becomes cold and still in my arms. I can't believe I have to lose him again, I'm not strong enough to be without him again. I scream out in pain as if it will awaken him but it does not. I tuck his hair behind his ears and tears escape my eyes and splash upon his iced cheeks. 

I look at my brothers lifeless body in my arms and I can no longer hide my feeling, "I love you Loki. I love you with all my heart and all else in the 9 realms could not come close to the love I bear to you. Oh Loki please come back to me, I'd give you the throne. I'd give you the entire universe if I could, oh just please come back to me. Come back and be with me. Oh Loki". I feel a wave of relief wash over me as I finally let out my true feeling for my brother but I'm soon filled with even greater sadness knowing that our already pathetically tiny chance at a happy ending has been crushed.

I cup his face in my hands and lean down to kiss the lips I'd spent centuries dreaming of when the most peculiar thing happened, he kissed back. I pulled away in shock to see my dead brother alive again only moments after being slain "Loki?".

"Is that truly how you feel Thor?". He asks as he sits up still in my hold. 

"You were faking? Again?" I asked gobsmacked at having fallen for his deception a second time.

Loki took my face in his hands and asked "do you really love me, brother?". I'm conflicted in this moment because half of me is so thrilled that he is not dead and that I haven't lost him again but the other half of me is furious that he was willing to let me suffer. I'm ready to let him have it when I look up into his eyes and the anger just melts away. 

"Yes brother, I do". I lean down to kiss him when he starts laughing and I suddenly feel like a fool.

A fool who has fallen victim to one of his schemes yet again. "Loki, if you are messing with me right now I shall see you die a third time".

"Oh Thor, you are a fool but not for loving me only for waiting so long to say as such" he says as he kisses me, hard and passionate this time. I'm so grateful for Loki being alive, for him being here with me now. Him and I lead together kissing is the only joy to come out of today, the love we share for each other finally expressed and accepted. We stay here, happy and in this moment I know I'm my own happiest. All is forgiven, all the lies, the games, the hurt and the pain is gone because we are the only two beings in the universe that matter and right now that's enough.


End file.
